LADY (Sasuke Love Story)
by TsunamixSasuke
Summary: "Such words shouldn't be said by a 'lady' of your stature," said the Uchiha with a smirk rising on his face. I scoffed as he emphasized the word lady. Could such a man of his stature be the one I call my new Boss. No Never!
1. -The Leading Lady-

My name or shall I say the name given to me is, Lady Éclair. I am one of the powers chosen to run this organization and keep it in proper care.  
I am the closest to Madam Flora, she is the head of this Organization. She takes care of me and all the other females here. She teach us how proper ladies should be and how they should act. It has been years since she started the organization, and Madam Flora is getting very old. After all, when I was three, she had just started the organization. She was only thirty-five when she took some little girls in from the orphanage. Her thoughts of us were girls at a young age can be cleaned before there mind is dirtied. That has been our inspiration over these past years and that inspiration will stay for many young ladies to come. This organization is known as L.A.D.Y meaning Ladies Are Decent & Young. To be accepted into this organization you have to be qualified. You must be able to understand the rules and most importantly act like a lady.

Here are the rules written by our Madam Flora, herself:

Ladies must:

 _Wash their hands before and after meals._

 _Announce when they are leaving and or entering._

 _Shower morning and night._

 _Be in sleeping quarters by 9:30pm._

 _Clean after themselves._

 _Not wear anything too revealing._

 _Not paint skin in anyway form of way(Meaning tattoos and makeup)._

 _Wear uniform upon working hours._

 _Not speak badly about their fellow Ladies._

 _Not swear_

 _Not perform any inappropriate acts_

 _Arrive to places on time_

 _Pray every dinner_

 _Pray every night before bed_

 _Eat properly_

 _Cross legs when sitting_

 _Show proper manners (Say things such as please and thank you)_

 _Not fight_

 _Keep yourself healthy_

 _Choose a husband by the age of twenty-one_

 _Follow the rules written above_

 _There is one major rule that no L.A.D.Y of the organization can cross._

 _That rule is:_

 _ **NO BOYS ALLOWED**_ _  
If our fellow sisters are not willing to follow the rules given, Thou will no longer be a fellow sister. Is this understood?_

 _Good_


	2. -Madam Flora-

Madam Flora asked me to go and obtain her bouquet of roses. She said there should be twelve of them wrapped up in a beautiful way. I told my driver to wait here. I will only be a minute. I walk into the nicely decorated shop filled with many people. I give the shop a 79%. It wasn't in such a proper manner. It could look better. I waited my turn in line. The line wasn't too long but it had the shadiest of people. So many improper people. Showing too much and looking like such rebellions. Such a shame. "Next in line," said a voice. Oh that must be me. I walked up to the counter. "How may I help you?" said the man at the counter. This man is not proper what so ever. He slouches, he is obviously not looking in my eyes, and he is obviously not taking care of himself. "Yes sir I am here to pick up a dozen roses wrapped up nicely in a bouquet please." I answered. "Sure anything for a lovely lady such as yourself," he said going to get the flowers. I waited as he went and got them. "Here you go." he said handing them to me. "Thank you sir. I wish you well," I said bowing before exiting. On the way out someone bumped into me causing me stumble a bit before falling. I fell on my rear with the flowers still in my hands. I looked up to see the face of man who caused my stumble. He seemed to have onyx eyes and had handsome features. His hair was strange however, but I on the other hand didn't pay much attention to that. At the organization I was told to mind your manners. Apologize even when it wasn't your fault. I got up and bowed in front of the man. "I'm sorry sir I did not see where I was going," I apologized. The man observed my actions and walked past me with these words, "Hn."  
This generation I live in has no proper edicate. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. I will leave it for now. My driver opened the door for me ,and I headed back to the organization holding the twelve roses.  
I would have to wash my uniform. It appears dirt got on it.

-In Madam Flora's Office-

"Oh thank you Éclair these are just beautiful and perfect for the event in three days. Make sure they are kept nicely and fresh so they don't wither away." Madam Flora said with a small smile. I couldn't help but smile to. "Anything for you Madam Flora." I said softly. "So Madam Flora may I ask what is happening in three days that we are getting prepared for?" I asked. Madam Flora's smile faded. "Did I say something wrong, I'm sorry," I said. "No, no it's about time I tell someone. Please have a seat," she said. I took the seat in front of her. "Éclair my lovely, you have done a great service for me. You are eighteen now and it's about time I tell you. I'm...dying." she said looking out the window. I gasped covering my mouth. "No Madam there must be some mistake. What about us, what about the organization, what will happ- " "It's going to be okay. I will not let this place go. Someone is going to take over the company ,and that is the person that is coming in three days."she announced. "B-But Madam you can't go. You took care of us, helped us through tough times and cared for us when know one else would. You are our mother. I have spent fifteen years in this organization ,and I can't let all of this go away. I can't just not see you smiling anymore." I said loudly. "Please calm down Éclair. I-This is a problem that I caused ,and I need you to support me through it. Please Éclair you are the only one I told and I just want you to know that it is anyone's fault. Just don't tell anyone. I want them to hear it from my mouth alone. I need you to be strong for me Éclair. Be strong for the both of us. Please..." Madam said. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I wiped them away. She is right. I had to be strong not just for myself but for her. "If I may ask one more question?" I asked. "Go ahead," she said. "Who is the person that will be running the organization after you...pass" I asked. "His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is a noble man about two years older than you. You will be serving him after I pass...He is a fine gentlemen and I trust him almost as much as I trust you." she said.

"Madam but what happened to the number one rule no men allowed," I asked.  
"I know...I just need you to trust me on this." she said.  
I felt sad but I had to support her. I stood and put my hand over my heart saying," I am to serve you Madam till death do us part. I trust you completely," I said. "Thank you." Madam said. "May I be excused it is almost curfew," I said. "Yes you may," she said dismissing me. I bowed before leaving. I walk to my Quarters and lie in my bed. Quietly sobbing to sleep.

It is finally the day of _his_ arrival. I don't know who he is ,but the Madam trusts him so I must show some kindness. For the Madam. "Lady Éclair please take this tray to the Madam," Lady Rebecca said. I smiled and took the tray. "Sure Lady Rebecca," I said. I walked to the Madam's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," I heard a voice. I came in and bowed slightly. "Madam your tea is here," I said. "Oh Éclair please come. I would like you to see the man that you will service when I am gone," she said. I walked up to Madam's side to greet the man. "Hello it will be a pleasure to serve you," I said bowing not actually getting a good look at the man. "Hn," he said.

. . . . . . . . . Did he just say Hn? I look up to the man. That was the man who bumped into me without apologizing. I should have known by his hair. "Éclair this is Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke this is Lady Éclair," Madam said. "A pleasure to meet you," I said. "The pleasure is all mine," he said kissing the back of my hand. I almost immediately retracted my hand away. I felt his smirk against my skin. "Madam if you excuse me I have work to do." I said bowing before exiting. "Éclair before you go can you make an announcement to the fellow ladies to meet in the Dining hall. I'm giving an announcement. You already know." she says. I bow once again. "Yes Madam," I said. I took a glance at Mr. Uchiha and saw he was smirking. I exited the room and went to the announcer room. "May I have all the fellow ladies enter the dining hall please. Madam Flora has an announcement. Once again may I have all the fellow ladies to the dining hall." I announced. I walked outside the room and saw all ladies going towards the dining hall. I made my way there as well. I heard from many passing by whispers that the girls thought of that rude man to be cute or handsome. Shame...  
I saw the Madam sitting in a chair in front of all of us.  
She looked to me wanting me to be next to her when she said this. Mr. Uchiha was on the other side of her. I walked to her side.  
"My dear fellow ladies. I'm am sorry to tell you this but my time has been cut short ,and I will be putting the Organization in the care of this man here," Madam said referring to Mr. Uchiha. Many girls gasped and others cried. Very few were happy. "Now, now don't get upset I am here for about one more day we should spend it together. I have prepared a feast for us tonight at 9:00pm. Till then you are dismissed." Madam said. Many ladies went off to work, some went off to cry and others went other places. I sighed to myself. The Madam motioned me to come close. "Éclair do you think that you can show Sasuke around? He needs to know where everything is when I'm gone." she said. "Yes Madam," I bowed. I didn't like the idea of being around such vile creatures known as men. I walked up to him. "The Madam wishes I show you around," I said bowing slightly. The man looked at me and smirked. "Please follow me," I said walking past him. I heard his footsteps closely behind me.


	3. -Readying for the Dinner-

"And this is where you will be sleeping from now on," I said pointing to the madam's bedroom. "You will be woken up every morning at 8:30a.m. Your wardrobe will be laid out there, are there any questions Mr. Uchiha," I said. "Yes, how come I haven't seen your room?" he asked with a curious smirk. "Men are never allowed in a lady's quarters. _ **Ever,**_ " I explained. "Not even their new Boss?," he asked. "Never," I said.  
"Here are the rules of this organization. Written by the Madam herself. You have to memorize them and announce them every morning for the new fellow ladies. You are to look professional and show decency toward your fellow ladies. Is all that clear Mr. Uchiha?," I asked. Mr. Uchiha was too busy observing the list of rules. "Mr. Uchiha?" I asked. He looked from the list to me and said, " I believe I understand." he said smirking. "Any more questions Mr. Uchiha," I asked. He thought and took my hand then asked, "Yes, is such a lovely lady like yourself going to be at my side at all times." I took my hand away from him but bowed slightly. "Yes it is my duty to stand by the Boss everyday." I said. His smirk grew wider. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get ready for the feast," I said leaving. _Thank goodness I cannot take such insolence from such a man. He is a bother and to think he is my new boss. His constant flirting is a bother to me. Men aren't fit to be in charge._ I made my way to the Madam. "Oh Éclair did you show Sasuke around?," Madam asked. "Yes Madam I did ,and if I may ask, what shall I wear for the event?" I asked. "I want all my fellow ladies to wear a kimono and please do let your hair down. It is beautiful," she asked. "As you wish Madam," I said. "Oh and one more thing dear. May you please measure Sasuke and fit him in a Kimono. We don't want the wrong size on him," she said. I bowed again. "As you wish Madam," I said before excusing myself. I walked to my quarters and changed into my kimono.

Afterwards, I walked to Madams quarters to see Mr. Uchiha sitting in a chair observing the rules again. I knocked on the door and his gaze turned towards me. "Mr. Uchiha, Madam requests that I take your measurements so you can get properly fitted for a Kimono," I said. I wasn't comfortable measuring a male, but it is the Madam's wishes. Oh well.. "May I please ask you to remove your shirt?" I asked. He smirked and said, "Sure." He begun to remove his shirt ,and while he was in the process of doing that, I was getting the measuring tape from Madam's supply box. Got it. I looked over to Mr. Uchiha. I gasped slightly at the sight of the man's well built body. _Wow..._ I blinked a couple of times coming back from my trance. "Okay Mr. Uchiha spread your arms far apart like this," I said showing him. He did as told. I began to measure how tall he was, then his chest size, then his waist size and then the hips size. "Okay finished." I said writing down the last bit of information. "You may put your shirt back on Mr. Uchiha," I said. The Uchiha put back on his shirt. "I will come by with your Kimono in a couple of minutes and the dinner feast will be ready soon as well," I said bowing. "Lady Éclair you know you should wear your hair down more often it looks beautiful on you. " he said. The heat rose in my cheeks. "Thank you sir. Oh and sir speaking of hair, we need to make yours look presentable," I said. He raised his eyebrow at me. "What do you mean presentable, what is wrong with it?" he asked. "Nothing personal sir it's just not proper. I will have to- " "no," he said cutting me off. "Sir I have to m-" "I said no!," he yelled cutting me off. A sigh escaped my lips. _Men these days are so aggressive and impatient ,but I_ _ **will**_ _do something with that hair of his._

I looked at he looked annoyed. I felt annoyed that he was annoyed with me. "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do Mr. Uchiha," I said. I walked out the room and headed back to Madam. "Here Madam, I have the measurements you wanted," I said handing her the papers. "Thank you. Éclair are you feeling all right your cheeks are red," she asked. "I must be getting a small cold but it shouldn't be anything to worry over," I lied. This is the first lie I ever told to Madam since I was six. "Okay, Éclair," she smiled.

Sasuke POV  
I stared at the long list of rules before me. Madam is really strict.  
Be in bed by 9:30pm? Must announce when entering or leaving? Must have a husband by twenty-one?  
I smirked. I wonder who Lady Éclair will have as a husband.


	4. -Without Saying Goodbye-

Sasuke POV  
I looked in the mirror. My hair isn't proper? She's the first to tell me so. Most girls love my hair. I sighed. Well I guess first impression means everything right? I looked at my hair and thought for a second. What can I do to make my hair "presentable"? I smirked to myself. I know. I grabbed a brush and put my hair in a ponytail.

Éclair POV  
"Éclair please do announce to everyone that dinner is ready," The Madam said. I bowed and walked off towards the announcer room.  
-Later-  
I sit by the Madam's side as everyone eats after their prayers. I know what most of them prayed for and it was for the Madam to live peacefully or at least that's what I prayed for. As we ate, I felt so uncomfortable sitting at the same table as a guy. He was sitting across from me. That's when the phone rang. I looked to the Madam for permission to get it. "Don't worry Éclair I shall get it," the Madam said. That's highly peculiar I usually get the phone for Madam. "Please everyone talk amongst yourself." The Madam said before walking away.  
Sasuke POV  
As the Madam walked into the other room for a phone call the ladies talked amongst themselves. They chatted away. I could tell some of it was about me. I looked towards Lady Éclair she seemed to keep to herself eating silently. I sighed to myself. Does she not converse with people?

Éclair POV  
I waited for the Madam to come back. I was tapped on the shoulder. I looked to my left to see Lady Sapphire smiling. "What is it Lady Sapphire?" I asked.  
She leaned in and whispered in my ear. "So is he really our new boss," she asked. I looked up at Mr. Uchiha then back at Sapphire. "Sadly," I said. "You're so lucky you get to be at his side EVERYDAY." she whispered very excited. "Please don't remind me," I said. "What's wrong aren't you excited," she asked. I sighed getting up. "If you'll excuse me Lady Sapphire I think I'm going to turn in a little early tonight. Please give the Madam my regards," I said. Because I surely can't do it... Lady Sapphire stared at me a little. She caught her breath and stood up to bow. "Y-yes Lady Éclair." she said. I grabbed my plate and made my way towards the kitchen washing my dishes. I heard the door open and close behind me. "You know a true Lady shouldn't hide her feelings." said a voice. I turned towards . "Is there something you wanted ?" I asked bowing. "Yes actually I wanted to know the time," he asked. I look at my watch, "It is 7:38pm," I said. "Yeah that's what I thought and what time is curfew for you Ladies?" he asked. I knew where he was going with this. "Mr. Uchiha if you are wondering why I am turning in so early ,it is because I'm tired. Now if you'll please excuse me," I said walking past him. "That's not what I asked at all I asked when the girls curfew was but if you say so," he said with a smirk. I exited the kitchen and walked towards my quarters. I laid down in my bed thinking. I'm sorry Madam I just can't bring myself to bid you goodbye.

Madam Flora POV  
I returned to the dining table. "I am sorry to say this my fellow ladies but it seems my ride is here. Wait a minute where is Éclair?" I asked.  
Lady Sapphire walked up to me."She turned in early tonight Madam," she said. "Oh, okay then well tell her farewell, " I said. "Oh and Madam she gives you her best regards." Sapphire said. I sighed to myself. I motioned for Sasuke to come here. "I want you to tell Éclair this but only on the day of my passing." I said. I leaned in to whisper in his ears.

Sasuke POV  
The Madam whispered in my ear. My eyes widened. "But- " "Please Sasuke I need you to do this for me. This is my final request for you," she said. I nodded.

After everyone said their goodbyes the madam walked out the door. But stopped and said, " And Sasuke please... tell Éclair I am sorry."


	5. -Day One Part 1-

Lady Éclair POV  
I awoke to the sound of my alarm going off meaning day one of working for the new boss. How lovely... I sat up from my bed and got up towards the bathroom. I entered, took a shower, brushed my teeth and dressed in my normal work attire. As I was walking out, I opened the door to leave and saw Lady Sapphire in the process of knocking at my door. "Lady Sapphire? Shouldn't you be at your cooking post? I'm sure the new master does get hungry." I said. Lady Sapphire put her knocking hand down and said, "Yes that is the problem. Since he is our _'new'_ boss we have no clue what he eats or what he is allergic to. So we sent Lady Marita to go and see what the new boss wants to eat, but she hasn't returned yet and we are all so busy that we can't go and get her so the fellow ladies asked me to get you to get her since you are on your way to the boss." Lady Sapphire explained. I nodded understandingly. "I'll see what I can do," I said. "Okay thank you! If you need me, I'll be at my post Lady Éclair," she said bowing slightly before leaving. I walked out of my room and headed towards the new boss. I wondered what would have taken Lady Marita so long It doesn't take that long to walk to the bosses office from the Kitchen. It would only take five minutes to walk there. I made it to the my Mr. Uchiha's office. I knocked. "You may enter." I heard Mr. Uchiha's voice. I entered and wow... was I surprised.

Cliffhanger! Man do I miss doing this! Do you?


	6. -End of Day One-

Lady Éclair POV

I walked into 's office. My eyes widened to see Lady Marita in the middle of his office half naked. (In her bra and undies.) I felt my eye twitching. I saw come into the room from a nearby closet. He entered with a measuring tape. " what is the meaning of this?" I asked while giving lady Marita a towel to cover herself with. had a sewing pin in his mouth. "Is there a problem Lady Éclair?" he asked. "It's O-okay Lady Éclair I was just helping him?" Lady Marita said. I looked at her in confusion. I observed Lady Marita's face. She was blushing. She likes him doesn't she? "She was helping me create the new uniforms I had in mind, " Mr. Uchiha said taking the pin out of his mouth. I sighed to myself. "Lady Marita our fellow ladies in the kitchen have been waiting for you to find out what Mr. Uchiha would like to eat for breakfast." I said to Lady Marita. "Oh I completely forgot," Lady Marita said. "It's fine you are busy and breakfast passed two minutes ago. So may I ask you Mr. Uchiha, what would you like for lunch, so I can tell my fellow ladies in the kitchen." I said. Mr. Uchiha looked at me with bored eyes. Then he smirked. "I would like a sandwich," he said. "Anything in particular?" I asked. "Surprise me," he said. I bowed slightly and excused myself. I left the room and went to the kitchen.

Sasuke POV  
"Lady Marita thank you for your help ,but I think I know what I am going to do for now. I'll call you again if I need your help," I said. She nodded and left after dressing back into her uniform.  
Honestly, I would like to take Lady Éclair out for lunch.

Lady Éclair POV  
I enter the kitchen to see the ladies were clueless. Lady Sapphire walked up to me. "Lady Éclair where is Lady Marita if I may ask?," Lady Sapphire asked. "She is busy with the boss, but I found out what would like to eat, a sandwich." I said. "That's it? Nothing in particular? No drink? No specifics?," Lady Rimor asked. "I'm afraid not." I said. They nodded and went away to cooking. I on the other hand had work that need to be done. I picked up the stack of application papers and other work that need to be filled out by the boss. I walked back to Mr. Uchiha's office and knocked on the door again. "Come in." said a voice. I walked in to see Mr. Uchiha sitting at his desk looking over paperwork. He looked up at me taking off his reading glass that he was wearing. "Yes Lady Éclair what may I help you with?" he asked. I set the heavy stacks of paper on his desk. "This is the paperwork that is assigned to you today. All you have to do is sign your signature to see who is qualified to be apart of The LADY organization and who is not. Whenever you are finished, you have to recite the Lady Organization rules to the fellow Ladies using the intercom in the announcer room. Even for your first day, that shouldn't be too hard. If you need any help, I will be next door in my office." I said bowing slightly before leaving.

Sasuke POV  
I looked at the huge stacks of papers. This is gonna be a long day for me. I sighed to myself. Lady Éclair left the room. I watched her leave. She seems interesting. She seems to really care about this little organization. I smirked. Cute.

Lady Éclair POV  
I exit Mr. Uchiha's office and headed to my office. I had paperwork of my own to do. I had to read the complaints that the fellow ladies sent in and answer whether if we can handle it or not. Then I have to go give the boss his lunch. Then I have to ask him what he wants to have for dinner. Then I have to return back to my office and see if any important mail came in from the higher ups. Then I have to remember to clean the bosses bedding quarters and that should be it for the day. I smiled to myself. A Lady's work is never done. I sat at my desk and began the paperwork.

-Later-  
I looked at the time it was five minutes before lunch. Time to give the boss his food. I got up from my chair and exited the room. I made my way to the kitchen, and what I saw amazed me. I saw multiple sandwiches. "What is all of this?" I asked. Lady Rimor walked up to me. "We couldn't decide what type of sandwich to make him ,so we had our three best chef make three different types of sandwiches." she explained. "So which sandwich did you decide?" I asked. "We didn't" She said. I looked at the time. Lunch should have started a minute ago. Okay I had an idea. I walked up to the nine sandwiches cutting each one into triangle halves. I took of half of each sandwich and put it on the plate. I excused myself and left with the plate but not before saying thank you. I walked over to Mr. Uchiha's office and knocked on the door. "Enter," said his voice. I entered the room. "sorry lunch was late Mr. Uchiha." I said setting the plate of food on his desk. "It isn't a problem." he said. "Is there anything you would like to drink with your sandwich," I asked. He smirked and looked at me. "Coffee would be great." he said. I nodded and excused myself then headed for the kitchen.  
-Later-  
*and we're back with the coffee*  
I placed the coffee on his desk. "Anything else Mr. Uchiha." I asked. "Yes actually I rather you not call me Mr. Uchiha that is my father's name." Mr. Uchiha said smirking. "Then what shall I call you?" I asked. He thought for a second then looked at me with a smirk. "Master." he said. I felt the twitch in my eye happen again. "Yes Mr. Uch- I mean Master. Is there anything else?" I asked. "No that is all." he said. "Oh dinner will happen in a couple of hours anything in particular you would like to eat?" I asked. "Yes actually I am in quite the mood for spaghetti." he said. I nodded and excused myself. I closed the door to his room and entered mine. Master? Typical men wanting to show authority over something. I sighed and got back to work.  
-Later-  
*Time to clean the ... Masters bedding quarters*  
I knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' I entered. I didn't expect the Master to be in his bedroom I expected him to be in his office still.  
"Is there something you need Lady Éclair?" he asked. "No Master... It is my job to clean your bedroom every end of the week." I said. He nodded. I felt highly uncomfortable in the Master's bedroom with him. He was lying on his bed just watching me clean. I did my best and paid him no mind.  
-Later-  
30 minutes have gone by and I have I finally finished cleaning.

Sasuke POV  
I noticed Éclair picking up dirty laundry in my room. "Hey Lady Éclair do you think you can wash this shirt?" I said taking off the shirt I was wearing. I watched to see her reaction. Nothing... "Sure Master," she said taking the shirt from my hand. She excused herself, but then she popped her head back in the room. "Oh and Master I would suggest putting a shirt on before you catch a cold." she said leaving. I smirked to myself. She was totally looking at me.

-Later-

Lady Éclair POV  
*Time for bed*  
I looked at the time; almost curfew. I walked to my quarters, took a shower and changed and turned off the light. I knelt down on my knees and prayed. "I pray for my fellow ladies to be strong in these sorrowful times. I pray that this won't change the fact of this organization. I pray that this is for the better ,and I pray that things will always be the same and that we will support each other no matter what. Amen" I said. I laid down in bed and drifted away into sleep.


	7. -Visitors-

Lady Éclair POV  
I awoke from my not so pleasant dream. I was laying on my bed looking at my alarm clock across from me. I still had five minutes of sleep left before I had to wake up. I close my eyes once again. Something doesn't feel right though. I was hearing thuds... Are those footsteps. They were getting louder and closer. My eyes opened when my room door burst open. "Lady Éclair we have visitors! Two boys and a violent girl." Said Sapphire. I sat up. "Such madness is unheard of!" I exclaimed. "Where are they now?" I asked. "Well last time I saw them, was by the boss's office," she said. "I'll get dressed and get right on it." I said. Lady Sapphire nodded before leaving. I got up and thought for a second. Why would men be in the Lady organization? And, why would there be a violent lady here as well? I sigh getting up. And, what was that about Lady sapphire? Normally she would knock. Maybe she just forgot. No harm done.

3rd POV  
Little did Lady Éclair know that, that one act was just the start. The start of something horrible. While Lady Éclair was busy getting ready, things weren't going so great for Sasuke.  
Sasuke POV  
"What are you three doing here?" I asked as I looked over more paperwork. "What we came by to say hi?" Suigetsu said. I put the paper down sighing as I took off my glasses. "Knowing you Suigetsu, you didn't come by just to say hi. Jugo what is the real reason you all are here?" I asked. "We are here because we are in the need of a job and heard you work here." Jugo said. I looked at the three of them. I was about to answer when a knock came from the door. I looked at my watch. She's early. "Come in Lady Éclair." I said. She opened the door. She looked like her normal self.  
"You're early Lady Éclair is there something on your mind. " I said.  
Lady Éclair POV  
"It is my job to welcome all guest...Master" I said. Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry they won't be staying long." he said. I nodded and turned to walk out but stopped to say. "I will be back with your breakfast and your work for today Master..." I said before walking out.  
Sasuke POV  
I looked towards the three. They looked at me in shock. "What?" I asked. "Did she call you master?" Suigetsu asked. "Uh... yeah." I said. "I don't like her." Karin said. I rolled my eyes. "I like her. She seems nice." Jugo said. "Sasuke how many guys actually work here because I saw nothing but women as we walked in. " Suigetsu said. "No men work here there is only me. Men are not allowed to work at the L.A.D.Y organization." I said. "and why do you work here again?" Suigetsu asked. "The owner was a friend of the family and was passing away soon so she wants me to look after it. Does that answer all your questions because I have work to do." I said putting on my glasses again. "Can't you bend the rules? Come man we need work. At least let Karin work here. " Suigetsu asked. I sighed.  
"Fine you three can work here but don't screw anything up. You have to abide by the rules. They are in a plague on the wall over there. Jugo, since you are a great cook, I want you to teach the girls in the kitchen your skills. Suigetsu you will work on cleaning the bathrooms, and Karin you will work as Lady Éclair's assistant. " I said. "I will have Lady Éclair show you your rooms and your work stations. In the meantime, review the rules over there. Lady Éclair should be back shortly. " I said.

Lady Éclair POV  
I turned the corner on the way to Masters office. Around the corner, I heard whispering. Normally it wouldn't bother me, but I heard my name in it. I walked closer so I could hear better. "Did you hear Lady Éclair has to call Mr. Uchiha master." "She's so lucky to work by someone as cute as him. " "I know ,and I don't think she knows how lucky she is." "I think she still is upset about the Madam leaving." "I also heard that those three strange people are working here now. " "The girl and those guys?" "yeah"  
Wait! Those people are working here. Did Mr. Uchiha not read the rules? I walked pasted the two girls startling them, but I stopped to look at them with a fake smile. "It's not nice to talk badly about your fellow sisters. Remember rule number nine." I said before walking off to Mr. Uchiha's office. I hurried.  
Sasuke POV  
I sighed as I finished my work. I set my glasses down. I heard a knock. "Come in." I said with a smirk. Éclair came in with my food. Something about her seemed different. She looked unsettled. "Here is your food Mr. Uchiha." she said. Mr. Uchiha? Did she forget? I'm pretty sure she's not a type of girl to forget things. Something must be troubling her. "Lady Éclair can you do me a slight favor and show these three around they will be working with us lately. " I said. "Yes about that Mr. Uchiha may I talk to you in private for a minute? " she said. I looked towards Suigetsu and them motioning for them to leave. They left out of the room. I rested my head on my hand and looked at her with a smirk. "With all do respect Mr. Uchiha but... ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" she yelled.


	8. -The Truth of the Madam-

Lady Éclair POV  
I looked and saw Mr. Uchiha frown then his face became serious. "Is there a problem Lady Éclair?" he said. "Yes sir there is actually. I believe you have forgotten the rules of this organization." I said. "I have not" he said with a straight face. "Then may you please inform me what went through your mind when you hired those three." I said. He smirked to himself then looked at me with a serious face. "They needed a job ,and I owe them a few favors. So they work here now. I don't think they will be any trouble, and if they are I would handle it. I understand the rules. Now may you please show them around. " He said bluntly. "But- " "Lady Éclair I must ask you to leave." he said. I became angry and excused myself. I looked towards the three. That were waiting in the hall conversing.  
"You three follow me." I said. The white haired one smirked, the redhead glared at me and the orange haired one seemed okay. I walked on and they followed. I walked past the bathrooms. "These are the bathrooms you will have to clean them, and since you are a male, I will only let you clean them at night; after curfew. Is that clear? " I said to the white haired one with cold eye. He nodded. I walked again and they followed. I walked in the kitchen. The girls of the kitchen seem to be staring at me because I had those three behind me. I sighed to myself. "This is the kitchen. You will be working with Lady Sapphire and help her cook," I said looking towards the guy with orange hair. He nodded. I walked on and they followed. I walked to my office. "This is my office. Apparently, Mr. Uchiha thought I needed an assistant, so you will help me with whatever I feel necessary. You should be here before I am. Is that clear?" I said towards the red head. She nodded. "Any other questions?" I asked. "Where do we sleep?" The white haired one asked. He must have been joking. "You cannot stay here under any circumstances we are already bending the rules by letting you work here. You are not allowed to stay here. You start first thing tomorrow. Now if you please see your way out, I have work to do." I said before entering my office to do my work.

Sasuke POV  
I think as I'm doing my work. A knock came from my door then Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo walked in. I sighed. "Yes?" I said. "Sasuke man what is up with that Éclair girl? She is so uptight. She won't even let us sleep here man. " Suigetsu said. "I told you I don't like her. I have nothing else to say." Karin said. "I would appreciate it if she could address us by our names instead just saying you three." Jugo said. I sighed as I leaned back in my chair. "Look I'll talk to her ,but I can't promise anything. She is already not in a good mood by how many rules I have broken by letting you even step foot in here." I said. "now could you all go, I have work to do." I said. They all nodded before leaving.

Lady Éclair POV  
As I work on the paperwork I think about the Madam. I hope she's doing well.  
-Later in the evening-  
A knock came from my door. "You may come in." I said. Sasuke walked in. I kept my focus on my work. "Is there something you need Mr. Uchiha?" I asked as I read some documents. "Éclair can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. "Sure take a seat. What's on your mind?" I said my eyes still on the document. I put the document and looked at Sasuke. "Today I know you were upset because I hired those three without your consent ,but you have to understand." he said. "Mr. Uchiha if that is all you came fo- "Actually I am going to need you to let those three sleep here, and please be nice." he said before walking away. "I cannot do that Mr. Uchiha." I said returning my attention to the document. He smirked at me. "Well I tried. Good night Lady Éclair." he said. "Good night Master." I said before going back to my work.  
Sasuke POV  
I smirked as she said Master.  
I frowned as I looked at the giant portrait of Madam Flora. I sighed as I remembered what she told me the night she left.  
- _Flashback-  
"Sasuke Éclair thinks I am dying. The truth is I am getting married ,and I couldn't bring myself to tell her. Please tell her for me. " she said.  
"But- " "Please Sasuke I need you to do this for me. This is my final request for you," she said. I nodded.  
-Flashback end-_  
I am sorry Mrs. Flora but I don't think I can bring myself to tell her either.


	9. -Sasuke's Birthday?-

Lady Éclair POV

I sighed and sat up straight in my chair. It was almost curfew time and I had just finished my work. Mr. Uchiha had something on his mind. I wondered what it could be. Oh well it is not my concern. I neatened the stack of papers in front of me and yawned covering my mouth slightly. A knock came from my door. "Come in." I said. Then entered Lady Sapphire. "May I help you Lady Sapphire?" I asked. "Yes actually Lady Éclair it is about the boss." she said. "What about him?" I asked. "It appears that his birthday was yesterday." Lady Sapphire said. (actually July 23 but okay) "Really now?" I asked one eyebrow raised. "Yes and the staff wanted to throw a surprise party for him. On that note means we need him out of the house." she said. "And what are you gonna do to get him to leave the house without making it seem suspicious. " I asked. "Well that's where you come in." she said smiling. I gave her this blank stare. "Care to explain?" I asked. "Well we thought you could come up with some sort of plan to take him out of the place." she said. "Out of the question I have too much work to do tomorrow." I said. "That's not true Lady Éclair. I looked at the schedule and you have scheduled a day off tomorrow." she said. "What? I never scheduled a day off." I said. "Well it is on the chart so... Since you have nothing to do tomorrow, you might as well think of a plan for you and Mr. Uchiha to spend time together." she said smiling. I sighed. "What time should I bring him back. " I asked. "8pm or later but you must leave at 7am." she said smiling. "Okay and where do you plan I take him." I asked. "That's for you to figure out. Now, I must get going. " she said before leaving. I leaned back in my chair. Where would I take him exactly? Maybe a dinner, a restaurant. I don't know. I don't know where to take the new boss. I looked out the window. From here I could see the mall. I got an idea. We could go to the mall. Might as well buy him something nice to dress in for his birthday ,and I need to go shopping and do some other errands as well. There now I know how exactly am I going to ask. I got up. It was slightly past curfew and that meant it was time for me to go to bed. I walked out of my office turning off the light and locking the door. I walked down the hall and made my way towards my quarters. On the way there I saw Mr. Uchiha waiting by my quarters. What was he doing near my room. "Master may I ask what you are doing? " I asked. "Oh Lady Éclair you are awake. Lady Sapphire said you had something to ask me." he said. Oh Lady Sapphire couldn't this wait till morning? "Oh yes actually I have time off tomorrow and would be out doing some errands. I wanted to know if you wanted to come along." I asked. He raised an eyebrow slightly. "errands?" he said. "yes shopping errands." I said with a slight smile. His smirk formed ,but he still held his curious face. "Sure I would love to join you on your 'errand' run." he said. "That's good now goodnight Master."I said opening the door to my room. He smirked. "Good night Éclair." he said walking off. I closed the door to my room. Éclair? But he always calls me Lady Éclair. I sighed as if I have been holding my breath ever since I asked him to join me. I don't know why. All I know is that apparently I have plans with the master tomorrow and that it is time to sleep. I laid down after I prayed and then I fell asleep.


	10. -Shopping with the Master-

I sighed as my alarm went off. Another day of... wait never mind today I have a day off... with the boss. So it's still the same... I sat up and looked at the time. It was quite early almost 6:45am. The boss is usually in his office by 7:05am and we have to leave by 7:30am. I better start getting ready. I did my normal routine and dressed in something casual yet classy. I left my hair up as I always do. I made sure I had my wallet, my purse and my phone. It seems I have everything in order. Let me go talk to Sapphire to make sure she has everything in control.

Sasuke POV  
I sighed in relief to a great shower. I actually get a day off today. Thank goodness. I have been so tired lately due to all this work, but I still can't wrap my fingers around the idea of Éclair asking me to go with her anywhere. Especially since yesterday I broke the rules so... why?...  
I stopped overthinking things and actually got ready.

Lady Éclair POV  
My eye twitched at the panicking of my fellow ladies. "Okay explain it to me one more time and slower." I said. "He doesn't like sweets it say so on his file. " Lady Minx panicked. I thought for a second. "Then how about cheesecake." I added. Their eyes gleamed with glee, but quickly faded. I felt a presence behind me. I could only assume it was the master. "Good morning Master are you ready to leave soon." I said. Sasuke looked at me with a curious smirk. "This early?" he asked. "The earlier the quicker if I do say?" I said with a light smile. I looked at what the boss was wearing and it was nice and casual ,but showed a hint of proper. I say he does clean up really fast. "Oh you better hurry Éclair if you plan on getting your errands done." Sapphire said as she glanced at the time then back at me. I looked at the time myself and it was a minute passed 7:30am."Well master we better get going." I said as I walked past him.

Sasuke POV  
I noticed what she wore. It looked fitting for her. My mind began to wonder why she never lets her hair down. Maybe it's not proper for her to let it down.

-Later-

Éclair POV  
So I don't know what happened ,but somehow I ended up stuck in the dressing room as the master picks out clothes for me to wear because apparently to him I need to dress more like a "woman". Yep those were his exact words. I sighed and looked at myself in the dressing room mirror. The slim dress fit well ,but it didn't look like something for a lady to wear. It was a tight dress that supported my curves ,but  
it's not something a lady would wear. I didn't bother to zip it since I wasn't going to buy it. A knock came from the dressing room door. I unlocked it and opened it slightly. "How does it look?" he asked. "Well it fits." I said. "Can I see?" he asked. "Uhhhmmmm...no" I said getting ready to close the door, but he used his foot to block it. I sighed and opened the door, letting him come in. "Okay now turn." he said. I turned around.  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiippppppppp  
"Mr. Uchiha" I scolded. "hmmm?" he asked. "I could have done it myself" I said. "There is nothing wrong with a man helping out a woman?" he said with a smirk. I felt this strange feeling when he said that, but I tried my best to brush it off. "Well I'll leave you to change back into your clothes." he said exiting. I changed out of this and into my original clothing. I sighed and walked out. This was the sixth shopping bag that we just filled. There goes my five month savings... "So are we done here?" he asked. "Actually now it's time to find clothes for you to wear." I said. "Me?" he asked. "Yes. The master should look proper no matter the occasion." I said. He smirked. "Let's go then." I nodded and off we went.


	11. -Cake Problems-

Me and the master enter a men's store known as The Cologne. It's a pretty nice store if I do say so myself. I would give it an 87% rating. On the other hand, the women that work here in this store are not so pleasant. Ever since I walked in here with the master, they have been giving me the eye. I don't doubt that the master is a handsome man and can be highly persuasive ,but he is not my type and they shouldn't assume so. None the less get mad over it...ANYWAY off topic.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Master asked. "Hmmm something that is more suiting. Something like...this. Here go try it on." I said pushing him towards the men's dressing room."But I-" He started before I closed the men's dressing room. "Tell me how it looks when you're done." I said. Okay now to call Lady Sapphire to see how everything is going back at the manor. I quickly dialed the phone and called Lady Sapphire.  
"Hello!" yelled a voice over loud music.  
"Lady Sapphire how are things going?" I asked.  
"O-Oh... Um Lady Éclair how are things?" Lady Sapphire asked.  
She sounded uneasy. Like she was hiding something.  
"Is everything alright? You sound like something happened." I said.  
"Well let's just say we need more t-time." she stuttered.  
"TIME! What do yo-" "Éclair?" Great the master is calling. "Please just give me a little more time." she said. I sighed. "I'll give you half an hour." I warned. "ECLAIR!" "I have to go the master is calling." I said. "Thank you! Oh, thank you, you won't regret this." she said. I sighed and turned around. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the master leaning there against the wall. "Who was that?" he asked slightly amused. "Oh um.. It's was nothing just checking on the fellow Ladies." I said with a small smile. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well I was calling you to tell you I actually like the outfit that you picked." he said. I looked at what he wore ,and he wore it absolutely wrong. He had his shirt buttoned up half way, he didn't bother to tie his tie, he didn't tuck in his shirt, and the worst part since he wasn't wearing anything underneath his halfway button up shirt, you could see his bare chest and I was getting that same weird feeling I got before when he zipped up my dress. What does that mean? Anyway now is not the time. I have to get the master dressed. "Okay first master ties are meant to be tied. " I said fixing his tie. He seemed a little surprised by the action. "Next men shouldn't present their body out like that unless to their woman. I said buttoning up his collar. I heard him smirk. As I button to the top, I realized how close I was to him at the moment. "I- I um r-right! Next thing tuck in your shirt." I said stepping back. "You sure you don't want to do it for me?" he smirked. "That's absurd." I scoffed. I heard him chuckle. As he tucked in his shirt, I used this time to get my head clear. "See you look like a proper gentlemen which is exactly how the master is suppose to look." I said. Sasuke smirked. I looked at the time. It had just been fifteen minutes so if we leave now then it would be thirty when we reach the house. "Well it looks like it fits. Now let's purchase it ,and we can be on our way back home." I said. As the master went to go change back into his original clothes. I went to go and pay. I walked up to the counter with the clothes. The lady there didn't seem quite fond of me. "So how much does this cost?" I asked. "Well it would cost a lot not something you could handle?" the lady behind the desk said. "And the style that you picked out is ugly" another lady said. "If you actually thought that I cared about what you thought about me or what I pick out, you are wrong. I asked how much it cost and if I wait any longer I will report you and get you fired ,so I will ask you one more time. How much does it cost?" I asked in the most ladylike but mean way possible. They seemed surprised. "It's a $300 outfit." one said. I gave a slight smile. "Thank you." I said as I paid them. I saw the master walk over. "Did I miss anything new?" he asked. I smiled lightly.  
"No nothing." I said. After that we left towards the car and left for the house. In the car I got a call.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Umm Lady Éclair this is Lady Sapphire I was wondering if you can stall for a little while longer." Lady Sapphire said. "Why what happened?" I asked. "N-nothing it's just that no one knows how to make cheesecake." she said. "How do you not-." I stopped and looked the master he was driving us home but gave me a curious look. "Look I'll be there soon," I said. "Okay bye." she said. I sighed. "So what was that all about?" Master asked. "Oh um there was just a small very small issue but I handled it." I said with a small smile. "Anything I should worry about?" he asked amused. I didn't know why he was amused though. "Nope because I have it under control master." I said. He nodded his head and went back to driving.  
-Meantime at the house-  
Lady Sapphire POV  
Okay they are going to be here soon and we have everything almost under control the balloons, pictures and food. EXCEPT THE CAKE. Okay Lady Éclair said she would handle it. I looked out the window and saw the masters car stopped in the front yard. "Okay they're here go ahead and get ready everyone. " I said.  
Sasuke POV  
As I opened the door for Éclair, she looked deep in thought ,but it looked very cute though. I wondered what was on her mind, and I wonder who kept calling.  
Lady Éclair POV  
Okay making cheesecake would take three hours and it is around 8pm. So I need a diversion. Something or someone to distract him. Aha! I will get those three that he hired yesterday to distract him throughout the party. I unlocked the door and opened it. I opened the door. "SURPRISE! Happy birthday Master!" Everyone said. The master's face went from surprised to a happy smirk. He looked to me. "Did you do this?" he asked slightly amused. "I helped." I smiled. "Now go have fun and party" I shooed him. He pulled me off. "You're partying too. Come on we're gonna dance." he said grabbing my hand and leading me off. B-but I have to make the cake. I need someone to interfere please something. "SASUKE-KUN! " yelled Karin's voice. Perfect.


	12. -Secret Cheesecake-

Lady Éclair POV

As the music started playing, Mr. Uchiha grabbed me around my waist and had one hand on my shoulder. I listened to the music and it was the tango. I glanced to where Karin was and she wasn't too far. As Mr. Uchiha and I danced, I waited for him to spin me as everyone else danced around us. Minutes later and he spun me. I spun towards Karin ,and as I spun, I whispered for her to distract Sasuke. She gleamed and ran for the Uchiha. As I disappeared into the crowd, I made my way towards the kitchen to make the cake. As I walked in the kitchen, I saw a huge mess. "Oh thank goodness you are here Lady Éclair. We did the cake half way through for you we added all the ingredients and mixed them together and preheated the oven to 350 degrees." Lady Mishra said. "Okay help Karin distract the master and leave me to deal with the cake." I said. The two fellow ladies bowed and left. "Excuse me Lady Éclair ,but can I be of assistance with the cake? After all, I was once Sasuke's cook." Jugo asked. I smiled at Jugo and bowed. "Please do." I said. As Jugo and I were making the cake, I wondered what the fellow ladies and Karin were doing to distract the Master.

Sasuke POV  
"Sasuke-kun can you dance with me next." Karin asked. "No me master! Me," Lady Sapphire asked. "The master doesn't want to dance with you," Lady Mishra said. "You're right he wants to dance with me." Lady Soro said. I sweat dropped as I felt the negative energy going through the fellow ladies, but all that was really on my mind was where did Lady Éclair go. She seemed distracted while dancing with me as if she was thinking about something, She didn't even say anything when I had my hand on her waist. I wonder if she is all right. I was snapped out of thought when I was pulled to the dance floor by the fellow ladies. "Come on Master dance with us." The fellow ladies said. OH MY GOD WHERE IS LADY ECLAIR WHEN YOU NEED HER! FUCK!  
Lady Éclair POV  
"Okay while you decorate the cake, I will clean up the mess." I said. Jugo nodded. "Understood." Jugo said. As I grabbed the rags and the sponge, I washed the counters to make them sparkle. I looked to Jugo to see him decorating the cheesecake. I feel as if I'm forgetting something. "Okay Jugo I will be back I need to get properly dressed for the occasion. Excuse me " I said. Jugo nodded.  
I walked towards my room and locked the door. I opened my closet and found a nice dressy but casual outfit.

After dressing I left my room ,but didn't get quite far because Mr. Uchiha was walking down this hall. Goodness me. I hid behind the corner as I watched him walk towards my room door and knock. "Lady Éclair? are you there?" he asked. I just watched and stayed quiet. Then he opened my room door. I have the right mind to scold him for that ,but I have to keep quiet if I was going to get to the cake. I heard him sigh and close the door and walk off with his hands in his pockets.  
I sighed ,but covered my lips right after because I heard Mr. Uchiha's footsteps stop. Then they started again after a few seconds. Whew that was close.  
I peeked behind the corner and saw he was gone, so I quickly ran downstairs towards the kitchen.

Sasuke POV  
I peeked behind the corner and saw Lady Éclair running downstairs. "Hmmmm... strange." I said. Maybe I should follow her.

Lady Éclair POV  
As I made my way through the dancing crowd and into the kitchen I saw that Jugo has finished with the cake. Jugo turned towards me and I could tell he was a little taken back. "Lovely dress." he said with the same friendly ,but blunt tone. "Thank you Jugo ,and is the cake ready?" I asked.  
"Yes here." Jugo said handing me the cake. "It looks wonderful. I shall take this to the master now, excuse me" I said exiting the kitchen. As I walked out the kitchen, I saw Mr. Uchiha looking around as if he was looking for someone. Then he saw me. The candles were lit on the candle showing he was 20 now. "Happy birthday Master," I said. Sasuke looked at the cake then at me then at my dress then back at me and smirked. "Make a wish _Master_ ,"Suigetsu teased. I couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke rolled his eyes and blew out his candles. "Hurray!," everyone cheered. "Who wants cake" I said setting the cake on the table.

Narrator POV  
As everyone laughed and cheered having good times Sasuke and Éclair escaped from the crowd. Sasuke asks for a proper dance, and Lady Éclair accepts. They dance together yet to know that this is only the beginning.

[Next Day]  
Sasuke POV  
"What do you mean Lady Éclair is not here today!?" I exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry master but Lady Éclair has taken the day off she takes a day off every month to visit her home." Lady Sapphire said. "Her home?" I asked. "Yes she offers to help out at the orphanage that she used to live at every month ,and she has ordered me to assist you for today because she won't be back until tomorrow." Lady Sapphire said. "Take me to her." I said bluntly. "I highly advise you that is not a g- "That's an order." I demanded. Lady Sapphire sighed. "Yes Master." she said.  
I followed her as she lead me out the mansion towards the limo. "Leo [The driver] can you please drive the Master to Lady Éclair's orphanage. "Yes Lady Sapphire right away." he said.  
And off we went.


	13. -Meeting the Orphans-

Lady Éclair POV

I sigh as I look at the old orphanage. It looked run down and jagged. I walked inside the place and saw the same scenery on the outside on the inside. "Who is there?!" the lady at the desk said. "Excuse me I'm looking for the owner of this place." I said. "Well you're looking at her." The lady said. "Impossible! Sensei?" I asked. "Sensei well I haven't been called that in over ten years. I-Is that you little Clair. "The lady at the desk said. I smiled. "Sensei it is you!" I said with glee. "Wow you've grown up so much and developed so well. How long has it been?" Sensei asked. "Almost 12 years I believe." I said. "So what are you doing here?" she asked. "I come here every month to help anyway possible, and it seems you all could use all the help you can get." I said. The lady at the desk laughed. "That really is you Clair. You were always in love with this place. Always wanting to help. Well yeah this place could use a bit of sprucing up. Right now all the children are out on the playground in the back. I'm sure they would all love to meet you." Sensei said. I smiled and nodded. "Right away." I said and headed towards the back. As Sensei walked with me, I could tell something was on her mind, and that's when she flat out said it. "So is there a lucky guy in your life?"  
I felt the need to blush. I wanted to say ,no but I also wanted to say yes. "You hesitated that means yes." sensei said. "I- I uhh no. The only guy in my life is my boss. Stubborn one at that." I muttered. "Tell me about this boss of yours." sensei asked.  
"Uhh well...

Sasuke POV  
The limo stopped at an old run down building. Was Éclair really hear? Knowing her she loved things clean and proper, but who knows maybe she is here. "Are you going to be long sir." The driver said. "Um yes come back in two hours Leo." I said. The driver nodded. He left after I exited the car. As I made my way to this place, I saw a lady at the front desk she seemed so happy. She looked at me. "How may I help you sir. " The lady asked. "I'm looking for a Lady Éclair. Is she here?" I asked. The woman's eyes went wide and said "Excuse me sir but by chance is your name Sasuke Uchiha." she said. "yes why?" I asked. "I knew it! Talking about he is only the boss. Liar! I know she does. " The lady said. "Oh! lady Éclair is out back. Just go down the hall and head straight out the back door." The lady said. "Thank you." I said walking towards the hallway. Wow that was strange. I wonder what that was about anyway. As I went through the back door, I couldn't help but want to laugh. Lady Éclair was playing hide and seek with the children. Not to mention failing at it, but it did look like she was having fun. That's when she saw me. She looked surprised. "Mr. Uchiha? What are you doing here?" she asked. I couldn't help but realize what she was wearing. "I came to see where you went off to." I said. "Ooooooooooo Clair has a boyfriend." One of the little girls sang. "Looks like you're out of luck, Ryan." Another little girl said. "Shut up I never liked her anyways." A little boy said. "riiiiggght." another little girl said. "Mira, Soyo, and Tay stop picking on Ryan. We all know who you three like ,and Mira this is not my boyfriend. Everyone this is Mr. Uchiha. My boss. " Éclair said to them. I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey everyone who wants to play Wedding." Soyo said. Everyone shouted me except for Me and Éclair. "How about you all go ahead Mr. Uchiha and I will sit this one out." Lady Éclair said. "But we can't play wedding without the Bride and Groom. " Tay said. "Yeah," both Soyo and Mira said. "Wait wh- "Come on you two we got to get you two dressed for the wedding, and groom you can't look at the bride before the wedding. That's bad luck. Come on." A boy said. That's when Éclair was dragged off by the girls ,and I was dragged off by the boys.  
I swear if I wasn't getting married to Éclair, I would oppose this right away. But I actually want to see how Éclair looks in a wedding dress. Maybe this could be a sign for the future. Yeah right maybe if I believed in that kind of stuff, but getting married to Éclair sounds like the best thing for me right now.


	14. -Wedding!-

Éclair POV

I was being pulled against my will by a bunch of children. I can't believe I'm doing this. I guess it's good practice for when I really get married. But of all people . As I was being pulled, we suddenly stopped in front of Sensei. "Sensei Éclair is getting married to Mr. Uchiha."Mira said. "WHAAATTT! HE PROPOSED!?" Sensei exclaimed. "...S-Sensei it's a game. We were forced into playing wedding, and they chose me as the bride and him as the groom. " I explained. Sensei looked at me blankly then began laughing. "Well if you are going to have a fake wedding then there needs to be a fake wedding dress. You can wear mine from when I was married. Come now everyone follow me. " Sensei said. The girls and I followed Sensei. We went upstairs to Sensei's room. She opened her closet and we saw a nice white dress that looked so out of place compared to this building. "Wow... you really want me to wear this. It looks like it is very important. " I said. "Yup but before you do so you must get cleaned. Go shower across the hall." Sensei ordered.

Sasuke POV  
So these kids took me to this room. "This is Jason old room. Here, I think he still has some church clothes in here. Here we go! Try this on." The small child said. They left the room so I could get dressed. I sighed and got dressed in the tux.

-FAST FORWARD TO THE PREPARATIONS FINISHED-  
Eclair POV  
I took a deep breath. I was so nervous ,and I didn't know why it's not like it's a real wedding. I sighed and heard music playing from Sensei's phone meaning it's time for me to walk.

Sasuke POV  
I heard the door leading to outside so I turned to see what my fake bride would look like. And... Wow... I ... WoW. She looked amazing as she walked down the aisle.

Eclair POV  
As I walked down the aisle trying my best not to trip, I looked at Mr. Uchiha. He looked really nice. If he wasn't my boss, I would call him sexy.

I finally made it down the aisle and turned towards Mr. Uchiha. I don't know why ,but I couldn't stop blushing.  
Both and I looked towards Sensei to give the words of a priest. "Blahhh blahh blahhh holy matrimony Blahh blahh..OKAY!  
Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Lady Éclair as you loftly wedded wife through sickness and health, riches and poor, forever and ever until you die?" Sensei spoke. "I do." Mr. Uchiha said.  
And do you Little Clair take Sasuke Uchiha as you loftly wedded husband through sickness and health, riches and poor, forever and ever until you die?" Sensei spoke. "I do." I spoke.  
"Perfect! Now you may kiss the bride." Sensei cheered!  
Wait wh-  
Before I could protest. Mr. Uchiha grabbed my chin and pulled me into a kiss.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW..." The kids said in the audience. Sensei was smirking. I knew I was blushing. ALOT! Mr. Uchiha parted the kiss and before I could reply a car horn could be heard. We all turned to see Leo standing by the road. "Mr. Uchiha , Lady Eclair time to go. It's an emergency. The higher ups have arrived at the organization. "What! I'm sorry Sensei I must go. Goodbye everyone. I'll return the dress tomorrow by mail. " I said hurrying to the limo. "Come on Mr. Uchiha we have to hurry. " I said grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the car. "Have fun with the honeymoon," Sensei said cracking up. I rolled my eyes and closed the door to the limo. "Leo did you see who arrived was her hair green or - "It was green."Leo answered. "Oh no..." I said.  
"What is going on?" Sasuke asked. "Well you see the madam had two sisters Queenie and Princess. They are her older sister. Queenie is the one with green hair and always tries to find something to make the Madam look bad. " I said. Mr. Uchiha had an unreadable expression on his face. "Lady Éclair I suggest you calm down you're all red." Leo said. I sighed. I wasn't red from what he thought. I was red because of Mr. Uchiha. I sighed and tried to calm down.

Sasuke POV  
I kissed her and I'm pretty sure that if I stay next to her in this car I might try something. Hurry Leo while I still have self control.


	15. -Not the Lady Way-

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Lady Éclair POV /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"As we quickly arrived at the manor, I couldn't help but be nervous. The Madam's sisters haven't come to visit since I was so young. Why is Madame Queenie here and for what reason? I got out the car and walked inside the manor. Mr. Uchiha followed close behind. "Mr. Uchiha we have to change our clothes before Quee- "There you are Lady Éclair and what is this a man in the manor?" Madam Queenie questioned. "Hello my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am the new owner of this organization. Sorry to have kept you waiting." Sasuke introduced. "You...! You're the new owner that my sister entrusted her organization to." Madam Queenie said in disgust. She sucked her teeth. "For shame in my sister. Choosing a male to run this place. I always knew she was a foolish person." she said. I looked at the Master ,and he looked quite annoyed at her insults. That's when I pulled the courage to speak up. "With all do respect Madam- "Hush! Did I ask you to speak. Don't think you're off the hook either. I expected more from you Lady Éclair. Leaving the manor unattended to do who knows what with the new boss." Madam Queenie scolded. I was at a loss of words. "You don't even deserve the title Lady. You should go back to that dirty orphanage that my sister picked you up from because that's all you'll ever be." she said. I was shocked. I have never been insulted so badly before. I felt so embarrassed and wanted to cry. Oh how my heart ached./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sasuke POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was shocked by what Queenie was saying. Why is Éclair just letting her say such things? "I've had enough! You by no means have the right to say what a Lady is. Talking down to a fellow Lady and talking bad about family. You don't even deserve to be called a person. Being I just met you today and I already dislike you shows how much of an annoyance you are. " I said. The woman looked shocked at my words then she folded her arms and scoffed. "I can say what I please about my sister. She was foolish to leave this organization just to get married to some man." she said. My eyes went wide at what she said and then I quickly glanced at Éclair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Lady Éclair POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You lie!" I said. "The Madam is dead..." I said on the verge of tears. Then Queenie laughed. "Oh? Is that what she told you?" then she started laughing harder. I looked at Mr. Uchiha he was avoiding my gaze. "You knew?" I asked enraged. He looked at the ground and said, "I didn't know how to tell you." That's when it shattered. All the trust I had for this organization ...shattered. "Awww poor child. Why don't you cry and show how much of a baby you are?" Queenie said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sasuke POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /How rude of her. I was about to say something to Queenie, but then ... we were all hushed by a sound. I looked at Lady Éclair to see she had slapped Queenie across her face. I looked shocked at her. "You brat how dare you hit me." Queenie said holding her cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Lady Éclair POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You're the worst. How dare you say such things. I could care less about what you say to me but... You'd better be DAMNED near insane if you think you can talk about the Madam that way! She was the nicest person that I knew ,and she will always be. You should learn something from her! Why don't you just fucking leave because all you do here is criticize us . Your kind is not welcome here! " I exclaimed. At this point tears were streaming down my face. "Éclair please calm down. This is not the way a Lady should speak. " Mr. Uchiha said. I looked at the floor. "You're right..." I said looking at him. "I QUIT!" I said. /p 


End file.
